


Reunited

by MadamPresident13



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPresident13/pseuds/MadamPresident13
Summary: After Paris Miranda came back. She came back without a husband, and without a second assistant, but somehow seemed lighter, happier. What causes the sudden mood shift two years later? And what will the staff of Runway learn about their elusive boss?
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 23
Kudos: 320





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first piece I have written in a long time and the first for Mirandy. I hope you enjoy it and I am very open to constructive criticism so please, if you find errors or details that don't exactly line up, POINT THEM OUT! It makes me a better writer when you do. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and I hope it brings you as much joy as it brought me. - MadamPresident13

Believe it or not the way Runway found out was quite shocking. It was two weeks before Paris Fashion Week when the staff of Runway once again noticed a change in their bosses’ behavior. The characteristically cold Miranda Priestly had somehow been thawed, but it seemed that now she was once again frozen.

For two weeks the Dragon had made an appearance and reared its beautifully silver haired head. Everyone was confused and shocked as to why this had happened. When they found out, they were more shocked than they had been when she first returned from Paris two years ago, without a husband or a competent second assistant, but seemingly happy.

What the staff of Runway didn’t know was that Miranda had a new love in her life and currently was suffering in the third week of a supposed month-long separation from her partner. Andrea Sachs was supposed to return in a week but had somehow managed to force out an article that her editor Greg, had approved of. The normally bright and bubbly Andy was also a force to be reckoned with as she was also missing her love. This is what led to her not telling Miranda that she was coming home early. It was a Saturday but given that Paris was approaching quickly, and the twins were at their father’s, she knew that Miranda would be working, and with a single phone call, she knew that Miranda and staff were conducting a run through at the town house.

The young writer chose to call the twin’s driver to pick her up, as she knew Roy would be on standby and inform Miranda of his picking her up. In a move that was only possible due to her ability to blend in, Andrea retrieved her luggage and headed to the waiting town car. Tim, the driver was already out and waiting with the trunk open. Andy threw her bag in and jumped into the back. 

“Home Tim.” She says with a tired smile.

“As you wish Ms. Sachs.”

As the young woman began her trip to the townhouse, Miranda was sitting in her study surrounded by staff members and expensive clothing. Clad in a tailored pair of Bill Blass slacks and a white blouse, along with her ever present red Prada heels, La Priestly was sitting in the large armchair nursing a rapidly oncoming headache.

“No.” She says in a calm, but still sharp voice.

Every head in the room snapped to her as she stands and points at a rack. 

"Reds, oranges, yellows, and browns, for fall. Are we deliberately falling into that particular cliché? I expect a better selection when I come back or everyone responsible for that mess will no longer be flying to Paris.” She says sharply as she walks out of the study and up the first set of stairs.

As the sound of her heels retreat up the stairs, the study springs into action, the men and women of Runway rushing around to comply with the Dragon’s wishes. Unbeknownst to them and the dragon herself, the town car was pulling up outside of the townhouse.

“Thanks Tim, but I will not require any more of your assistance today, beyond popping the trunk.” Andy says shooting the man a tired, but grateful smile.

“As you wish Miss. Sachs.” Tim says as he opens her door.

Digging for her key, Andrea makes her way up to the door of the townhouse and in a feat similar to juggling The Book and Miranda’s dry cleaning, opens up the door. 

As Andy opens the door, she can hear the sound of Miranda’s heels clicking on the wood of the stairs and knows that she will be seeing her love sooner rather than later. She stood there holding the door open while Miranda made her way down the stairs. 

“Who on earth left the door open?” Miranda asks as she reaches the bottom of the stairs, still staring at her phone. “I swear, I work with imbeciles.”

As Miranda makes her way towards the door, she still has yet to look up. This all changes however when a pair of beat up, dirty, black converse come into her line of vision. At the sight of the shoes, her head snaps up and she lets in a sharp breath.

She drops the phone as she throws herself into Andy’s arms. 

“Baby!” The Editor in Chief yells as her arms wrap around the slim brunette. “You’re home!”

At the thump the phone made as it clattered to the floor, accompanied by the shouts, Nigel and Emily came running into the foyer. They stopped in shock at the sight of the silver haired woman wrapped around a slim brunette. Their lips were locked in a passionate kiss, so there was no way to identify the brunette, aside from the dark hair. 

“Yes I am.” 

“How?” 

“La Priestly taught me one thing well. How to negotiate.”

Nigel and Emily gasped in shock as they heard someone refer to Miranda as La Priestly in her presence, but their jaws dropped at the sight which followed.

At the gasp, the two lovers sprung apart, finally allowing the two onlookers the sight of the younger woman.

“Bloody hell.” “Six?” Emily and Nigel say respectively.

The two women shared a sheepish look while Nigel grinned at them.

“Nigel, go ahead with whatever you feel you must say.” Miranda says with an eye roll, while interlacing her hand with Andy’s.  
“I have one question. How long?” He says, his grin growing.

“About a year.” Miranda says to her longtime friend.

“What?” 

“After the divorce Nige, we didn’t want to have Miranda’s integrity called into question. Now, we’ve been separated long enough. I’m going to go change in our bedroom and Miranda will be coming with me.” Andrea says as she turns on her heel and walks to the stairs, tugging Miranda along with her.

The two employee’s eyes grew wider at the sight of Miranda Priestly being dragged up the stairs.

After about an hour the staff which were waiting in Miranda’s study heard the sound of heel clicking down the stairs and knew it was time for the work to resume.

As the couple walked down the stairs Andrea whispered in Miranda’s ear. “Hmm how long do you think it’ll take before they notice the ring?” 

“Who knows? I’m more concerned with how long it will take them to notice the lovely bruise on your neck.” Miranda says before stopping in front of the study.

“Mira!” Andrea says as the woman throws her head back and lets out a throaty laugh.

“Come darling, it’s time to face the music.” 

The two women enter the study and it immediately falls silent, every employee both trying and failing to hide their curious looks at seeing the pair together.

“Okay, before we begin, I must remind you of the Non-Disclosure Agreement signed by everyone in this room.” Miranda says an eyebrow raised. “As you all know, despite of my popularity, I try to keep my personal life just that, personal. If anyone decides to go public with this information, I will find out and you will see why they call me the Dragon. Now, myself and Andréa are in a relationship and have been for quite some time. We have been apart for weeks and I do not wish for that to continue, so whether she is taking a nap, or getting work done, she will be present today. So, deal with it.” She finishes 

As the room collectively nods in agreement, Miranda relaxes and then moves to sit on the couch in the study.

Miranda sits on one side as Andrea sits on the other end and pulls her laptop from the bag she brought down. Miranda watches her with a raised eyebrow as she curls up with the laptop on her lap.  
“What?” Andy asks as she feels the woman’s gaze upon her.

“Darling, you know what. Come here.” Miranda says gesturing to the couch.

“Okay.”

Following this exchange Andy moved down the couch and laid on her back, her head in Miranda’s lap, her knees up so she could still see the laptop. Nigel grinned at the sight and Miranda shot him a playful glare.

“Okay. Begin.” Miranda says resting her hand on Andy’s shoulder.

As the run through continued, the employees of Runway were shocked at the sudden change in their boss’s behavior. She seemed lighter almost, like the weight she carried was finally off of her shoulders. She was running her hand through Andy’s hair, the corners of her mouth raising in a small smile. They saw the adoration in her former assistant’s eyes as she looked up at Miranda every so often. They watched as the younger woman finished whatever she was working on and shut the laptop before placing it gently on the floor. They watched as she yawned and grabbed the throw that was laying over the back of the couch and spread it out over herself. They watched as she grabbed Miranda’s free hand and kissed it gently before lacing their fingers together and closing her eyes. 

They watched two women in love. They watched two women who were separated and finally in the arms of their love once more. To the employees of Runway, this was more special than some of the best scenes in the greatest romantic movies.


	2. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are flashbacks

Over the hours spent as the two women worked alongside the staff of Runway, the fashionable bunch once called ‘Clackers’ were continually amazed at the sight of the formidable devil in Prada. The woman clearly adored the stunning brunette and it was even clearer that Andy felt the same way. However, what was not so clear was how exactly this occurred.

Following the fateful fashion week in which Andrea fled from Runway, Miranda had been happier, and lighter, much like she was currently.

“Yes, yes. No. Honestly, it’s like this recent development has shocked you all beyond any competency.” Miranda said coldly.

“That’s enough for now. We will resume this with a meeting Monday at 9 am sharp. Do not disappoint me. That’s all."

Miranda watched uninterestedly as her team cleaned up the study in which they currently occupied. As the woman watched her team clear out of her study, her mind rushed back to when her life had changed for the better.

The story was the same as anyone knew, Miranda and Andrea had maintained a civil working relationship and seemed to be getting along as well as Miranda got along with anyone. It seemed this way until that fateful day in Paris when the ever-efficient assistant decided finally that she was done. For months, no one except Andy knew why she had seemingly left Paris without a word. However, this was not the only information that the world of Runway was not privy to. Miranda and Andreas separating was not as surprising to the two women as it was to the rest of their world.

The two women had a conversation the night prior, the two women shared information that no one else knew yet. Miranda of her divorce, Andrea, in an effort to please the disappointed and heartbroken editor, confessed her love.

“ _Another divorce splashed across Page Six. I can just imagine what they’ll write about me. The Dragon Lady, Career-Obsessed. Snow Queen drives away another Mr. Priestly.” Miranda says, removing her glasses and looking past Andy, her eyes shining with unshed tears._

_“Maybe you don’t need a Mr. Priestly.” Andrea mumbles to herself._

_“Excuse me?” The words are icy and cold and Andy jumps at the sound of them._

_"W-w-what?” Andrea stumbles over her words._

_“Repeat yourself Andrea. I will not say it again.”_

_“I said maybe you don’t need a Mr. Priestly.” Andy says, bracing herself for the pending confrontation, which would most likely end in the termination of her employment with Runway._

_“And what would you know of what I need?”_

_"That’s my job Miranda. To know what you need, and beyond that I actually care.”_

_"Excuse me?”_

_“Miranda, I care about you. I can’t help it; I couldn’t have done this job for this long without caring.”_

_“You care about me? Or you care about my potential recommendation?”_

_“Damn you. Miranda, I care about you!” Andrea says throwing her notebook down and moving in front of the vulnerable woman. She kneels in front of her, her hands on the woman’s knees. “Miranda. Look at me.”_

_Miranda looks at the young woman who sat on her knees in front of her._

_“Miranda. I care about you. Not about some silly recommendation.” Andrea says, her hands moving up to cup Miranda’s cheeks, her lips ghosting over the other woman’s._

_Miranda gasped at the warmth of the other woman. Her lips and her hands felt like they burned upon the dragon’s skin._

_“Andréa…” the woman breathes, moving forward and pressing her lips tighter against Andrea’s. Their lips continued to move against each other in a soft and gentle, but still passionate kiss._

_As the two women separated, Andrea watched as Miranda’s face took on a look she had only ever previously seen when the twin terrors are involved._

_“Hi.” Andy says with a small grin._

_“Hello.” Miranda says, her gaze shooting across Andy’s face, looking desperately for some sign of hesitation, or regret. When it was clear there was none, the Editor in Chief relaxed and wrapped her arms around the woman still sat in front of her._

_“Andréa… I care too.” She says before pulling away, "but, you surely realize you must go."_

_"Yes Miranda."_

The woman in question was pulled out of her reverie by a movement by her side.

“Hello Darling.” Miranda says, pulling her hand away from Andy’s hair and linking their hands together.

“Hi.”

“How was your nap?”

“Almost perfect. I had the most amazing dream.”

“Hmmm? What about?”

“You and me. White gown and a custom suit made by Donatella. Prada heels of course. Love as well.”

“Love? Darling, what do you mean?”

“Our love Miranda. I think it’s time, time for the world, and my family to know. I want to marry you publicly. I want to be able to tell my editor, no more than a week gone, or else he’ll have to face La Priestly. And it won’t be the Priestly he expects.” Andrea says

“Are you sure?” Miranda says.

“Positive. Now, bed.”

“Making demands already?” Miranda asks, her eyebrow raised.

“Yes. Now, go. That’s all.” Andy says with a wink as Miranda throws her head back in laughter.


End file.
